


Basic Love

by 肯恰呐肯恰呐啊 (aken_w_0102)



Series: KUNSA [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NINE PERCENT (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, KunLice, Kunlisa, Kunsa, คู่พี่น้องขายาว
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aken_w_0102/pseuds/%E8%82%AF%E6%81%B0%E5%91%90%E8%82%AF%E6%81%B0%E5%91%90%E5%95%8A
Summary: 我爱的不是你的完美无缺，而是当我察觉爱你的时候，你的那点小瑕疵我也超爱。只因为你是你，这就够了。[KUNSA]
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, 蔡徐坤/Lalisa Manoban
Series: KUNSA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986487
Kudos: 11





	1. 怎么不用？

01

和每一个夜晚相同，在城市的某处总有这样一个酒吧。这里人声嘈杂、灯光幽暗，舞池中扭动的身影释放着夜的欲望。穿着白衬衫戴着眼镜的Kun，一个人静静坐着在吧台。和周围氛围格格不入，就像在暗夜里被喧嚣簇拥却兀自盛开的白玫瑰，清冷却幽香，令人自惭形秽难以接近。  
忽明忽暗的灯光聚成一束投射到舞台上，此刻在台上的歌手正演绎着自己的得意之作。Kun修长的手指跟着吉他的节奏敲击着桌面。乐队解散后，这样的合作曲很少有场合再次听到了。  
身旁的吵闹声打扰了正在专注听歌的Kun，他微微皱起眉头。  
人头攒动的吧台前，一个挑染白发扎着丸子头的少女和一个长发男孩正在争吵。  
女孩扯住男孩的衣领，歇斯底里质问着什么，男孩一言不发地甩开袖子，并不理会。两人不欢而散，场面一时混乱。  
Kun皱起眉头更深了，因为他正好目睹有人趁乱往女孩酒杯里放了东西。而当时正在激烈撕扯中的两人并未发现。  
女孩生气地坐了下来，拿起杯子准备一饮而尽。  
突然一只白皙的手覆住了杯口。  
“我请你。”手的主人对着吧台Waiter说，“ Bob，Pina Colada。”  
“？”女孩一头雾水地看着身旁男士。她火气还未消，而且并未从脑海中检索出这位，一脸不好惹地说，“认识？”  
“一杯酒，不必认识。”说完拿起女孩原本的那杯，倒入冰桶里。  
“？”女孩瞪大了原本就很大的眼睛，闪了两下，又盯着眼前男士的眼睛，似乎读懂了他这个举动的含义，“Thank you……”  
Kun并没有和女孩继续攀谈，想听曲子演奏完了，他也要打道回府，善后未完的工作。

02

Lisa拨通室友Jisoo电话。经过刚刚的插曲，她决定还是早点回家，让室友来接是个最安全的选项。  
走出酒吧街口正好看到了眼前的一幕。  
“多管闲事。”醉汉冲刚刚的白衣男士就是一拳。男士身形敏捷地躲开了，可是没想到醉汉居然有同伙——从后巷窜出来偷袭。  
"小心！后面！"Lisa惊呼。  
这一声反而分了Kun的心，他冲Lisa喊：“往回跑，快，找保安！”  
偷袭者趁机钻了空子，反手将他剪住。醉汉嘴里骂骂咧咧，发出猥琐的笑声，“跑？”  
又一拳，砸中了Kun的面门。  
Kun的眼镜被打到了地上，嘴角也有了血迹。他环顾四周，见女孩已经跑远，而来人确实只有两人。他的眼神染上一丝阴鸷，决定放手一搏。他长腿一踹精准地命中了醉汉的肚子，随即后仰利用身高压制住了偷袭者。  
醉汉艰难起身，准备还手。只听远处传来女孩的声音，“前面，在前面！”  
醉汉和同伙只好作罢，抱头鼠窜。  
Kun松了一口气，瘫坐在路边。他自嘲地轻笑了一声，扯动了嘴角，嘶，很久没被人伤过脸了。  
眼镜被捡了起来，送还到他手里。  
“你没事吧？”女孩瞪着眼睛关心地问。  
“没事。”Kun拍了拍身上的灰，站了起来。起身的时候还是晃了一下，可能还是刚刚那直中面门的一击。  
“明明就有事！”女孩不由分说地扶住了他，“走，跟我去看医生。”  
“不用。”Kun拒绝道，他试图挣脱，却以失败告终。没想到这女孩的力气真不小。  
“怎么不用？”女孩声色俱厉地反问，说着接通了电话。“Jisoo姐，不用来接我了。嗯嗯，我去医院了！不是不是，我没事，不是我有事，回家和你说呀。"

03

“片子都看过了，没什么大碍，轻微脑震荡。”医生翻阅着检查表单给出诊断结论。  
“那可以走了吗？”Kun急切地问。  
很难形容他被拽来急诊的这几个小时的感受。他被这个穿着柳丁背心浑身带刺女孩的过度关心着，一刻也不停地询问吵得他头大，他耐心已经快到崩弦的边缘。  
其实他也知道这可能是迁怒，因为几天后上庭的资料已经迫在眉睫。他觉得顶着未完的工作来酒吧听歌，可能是最近最糟的决定，没有之一。  
“留观室待一下吧。几个小时以后，如果没事就可以回家了。”医生说。  
“真的没事吗？脑震荡啊，听……听上去很严重。”Lisa在一旁焦急地问。  
医生一脸你在质疑我专业判断的表情，“片子上的状况没有异常，但我也不能说完全没事，所以需要先留观。你是他女朋友吧？有什么情况和变化就和值班的护士说。”  
“哦哦，好的。”Lisa从善如流地点头道。说着扶起身边的Kun，“走吧，我扶你去留观室。”  
“不用。”Kun再也难以压抑心中的烦闷，出言反怼，语气少有地重，“我是伤到了头，不是脚，我能自己走。”  
“嘘，小情侣不要吵架。”后面的患者好意提醒道，“医生还在看病。”  
“不好意思。”Lisa闻声连忙鞠躬道歉。“不好意思啊。”

04

“我醒了，就能自己走了。”Kun躺在留观室的病床上，他竭力按捺住情绪，平心静气地说，“你回家吧。”  
“不行，我得看你没事才能走。”Lisa托腮坐在床边，语气坚定地说。  
“我没事，医生也说我没事，如果说真的有事，或者真的有需求的话，我现在需要安静。”Kun捏了捏拳头，“所以可以麻烦您安静一些，最好是离开医院、早点回家。我相信你的家人也是担心的，对吗？”  
“我的天呐，这是你今天对我说过最长的句子。”Lisa捂住嘴惊喜道，“看来你果然应该是没事了！你好，我是Lisa。不用需要‘您’，今天其实应该多谢你的。”  
“你好，但是安静好吗？这里是医院，而我正头晕。”Kun表示无可奈何。  
“好的，好的，那……那我先回家了？但是之前可以把你的手机借我一下吗，我保证安静。”Lisa补充道，“嘘，安静。”  
Kun不疑有他把手机递给了她。此刻能摆脱这个闹人精，借其他的也行。  
Lisa拿着手机一顿输入。  
然后把手机交还给Kun，她说：“说完这句我就不说了。我加了你的电话和微信，如果之后你有什么情况变化，请一定联系我，包善后。”  
“好。”


	2. 过来隔壁交赎金！

05

再次睁开眼，Kun已经是在家里床上了。昨天发生的小插曲，已经扎实地影响到工作的进度。距离上庭只有最后十几个小时，需要起来工作了。  
黑暗的环境更容易聚精会神，Kun的家就是这样简单幽暗的环境。修长的手指敲击键盘发出悦耳的声音，黑咖啡袅绕的香气正是此刻的绝配。  
“喵~”一声猫叫打破了这份宁静，Kun寻声看去，有位闯入者正在阳台探头探脑。Kun看了它一眼。小家伙吓得转身就跑，缩在阳台角落瑟瑟发抖。  
这里楼层并不低，小猫很难翻窗而入的。这么一想竟然有点恐怖故事的味道。想到这Kun反而来了兴致，有个小幽灵陪着赶功课也是不错的选择。Kun起身给打开阳台的门，留了一条小缝儿。  
深秋的天气，寒气逼人。小家伙抵不住温暖的诱惑，试探地走进了房间。找了一个角落蜷缩着睡了起来。  
天光乍亮的时候，Kun伸了伸懒腰，按下了邮箱发送键。接下来去律所和师父讨论一下上庭的细节就行了。瞥了一眼角落，原来不是幻觉，小猫还在。它好像也被动静吵醒了，伸着爪抻着腰，警惕地盯着房间的主人。  
“咪~”Kun伸出手指想吸引它过来。但是小家伙并不领情，绒毛都立了起来，呲着牙：“喵~（你不要过来）”  
这是只灰白色的折耳小猫，十分精神，看小猫毛发的状况应该是有主人饲养的。既然不是幻觉，就只能是通过阳台串门过来的。  
Kun换上了正装，关上阳台的门，给小猫招待了温牛奶，并点了点小猫的脑袋。  
“谢谢你陪我赶作业，晚上送你回家……”

06

准备充分的庭审顺利得出奇。检方提供的证物被证实存在不公的事实，师父临场的发挥也稳定，后续拿下十拿九稳。庭审后复盘，师父给了Kun全面的肯定。  
“Kun这次资料准备得很全面。”师父肯定地拍拍Kun的肩膀，“再历练几次。我对你有信心。”  
“师父，你是打算让Kun师弟继续用迷魂阵干掉检方律师？”师兄轻笑地说。  
“不要有性别预设，检方律师专业不容置疑。只是这次证据有瑕疵，给我们找到突破口。”师父头也不回继续说，“Kun这次论点、论据的逻辑条理很清晰，做得不错，缺的是实践经验的提升。”  
“好的，师父我知道了。”Kun回应师父的提点，将资料分类整齐以备下次开庭，并不把挤兑话放在心上。  
“好的外形是加分，没有的话，其他方面就要更加用心。”师父敲着面前文件夹说。  
“是吼，好好加分。Kun师弟，期待你早日solo出道表现。”师仍兄心有不甘地说。

07

Kun回家前特地绕路去宠物店买了猫罐头和猫砂。如果短期找不到小猫的主人，可能还得收容这个小访客一段时间。Kun对小动物的耐心甚至比对人要多一些。  
当看到电梯口张贴的寻猫启事，Kun发现是自己多虑了。上面有小猫正面高清照，“急寻图中蓝白折耳小猫咪一只，男孩，重酬重酬重酬~! Leo你在哪~1-8-01业主留”，激动的语句跃然纸上，充分表现出小猫在主人心中家人般的地位。  
当他按下了寻猫启事上的电话，显示电话已存在通讯录，并且有最近接通的记录，头像是一只史迪奇。他脑中开始回响起一个絮絮叨叨的声音，不会这么巧吧？  
“喂?”Lisa已经蹲守了一天的电话，快崩溃了。她的猫儿子在搬家的时候走失了。焦急万分的当头，却等来了上次事主的电话，“你好，是有什么新的状况吗？需要转多少医疗费你？”  
“可以长话短说吗？我有特别急的电话要等？”Lisa说着言语都带着哭腔了，她害怕错过了有Leo线索的电话。  
不知道是不是今天的天气不错，还是赢了官司的心情很不错，又或者是什么其他原因，Kun心中的小恶魔突然蹦了出来。  
“你好，你儿子在我手上，过来隔壁交赎金。”


	3. 两只小猫

08

“咚！咚！咚！”急切的敲门声响起。Kun打开门险些给撞个踉跄。连人影子都没看清，只见一个头顶从眼前晃过，直奔房间角落。  
“Leo～My little boy~Leo～”Lisa控制不住自己，一手捧起了小猫贴在脸旁，“Leo～你去哪了，把妈妈吓死了。”  
“喵~”纵是有一些不适，Leo也乖巧的应和着，并用小爪回应着主人的磨蹭，"喵~"  
此刻场面甚是温馨。  
“咳。”Kun清了一下嗓子，"不好意思，打断一下这样母子情深的场面。Lisa小姐，是不是有什么事情忘记了。”Kun倚在门边问道。  
Lisa意识到失礼，抱起小猫退回到门口，向Kun鞠了堪称完美的90度躬，“十分感谢，真是一再麻烦你了。”  
“对不起，我太激动了。”她眼角还挂着泪珠，把小猫牢牢搂在怀里。  
“你脑袋还有事吗？我?还有Leo……怎么找到的？对，还有赎金?还有这么久都不知道你怎么称呼？”  
Kun饶有兴趣地盯着尚在惊魂未定语言颠三倒四的Lisa。这是他第一次认真看这个叫做Lisa的女孩。  
女孩的黑发短发软软的搭下遮住了挑染的颜色，露出小巧圆润的脸，圆溜溜的眼珠因为刚刚哭过显得特别明亮，吸着鼻子无措的样子看上去特别乖巧。和酒吧里面嚣张的拍桌女孩判若两人，可能这女孩有控制两副面孔的开关，那眼前这个是真实的她吗？  
“Hi？”女孩发现了他的注视与沉默。  
“我没事，正好看到寻猫启事，就和你联系了。”Kun回过神解释道，“小Leo应该是通过阳台串门到我家的，这里楼层不低门窗要关好。”  
“嗯，我刚搬来，可能是进出的阳台的时候，Leo溜了出去，幸好隔壁是你。”可能是发生的种种事件，Lisa对Kun多了一份特别的信任。  
“等一下。”说着Kun转身回房间，取来了刚刚给小猫准备的东西，“原本今天也是打算去找Leo的主人。买了一些东西，现在没用了，给他做伴手礼吧。”  
“这怎么好意思，真是一而再再而三给你添麻烦了。“Lisa这段时间真是水逆爆炸，坏的事情接二连三，不过好在到最后都峰回路转，而且真的是多亏了站在面前的这个男士。  
“那确实。”Kun不按常理应承了下来，“不过当债权人的感觉还是不错的。”  
“我觉得还是应该有一些表示——感谢的表示。”Lisa不习惯欠人情，并且她总觉得哪里不对劲，好像天平的两端明明是稳定的，随时又会倾塌的不安。  
“先欠着吧。”Kun伸出手，回应她之前对称呼的提问。“你好，蔡徐坤，Kun。”  
对于Kun岔开偿还的话题，Lisa有点不满，仍礼貌地回握，“你好，LaLisa Manoban，Lisa。”  
“喵~”小猫Leo也加入了聊天。

09

“你说昨天出手救你的帅哥，就住在我们隔壁？”Jisoo挤到Lisa的身边激动地问，“OMG，我住了这么久，都没发现隔壁是帅哥诶？你第一天就遇上了，什么概率啊？”  
“这不是重点好吗？”Lisa有点后悔把事情全盘托出，以Jisoo十级脑补的创造力，恋爱故事已经在她的小脑瓜里开始轮播了。“重点是阳台要关好呀。Leo再跑出去就麻烦了。”  
“Okay。”Jisoo正欲开口接着刚刚的八卦讲下去。Lisa便打断了她，并用那种湿漉漉的小鹿眼望着她，“Rosie的渣男男友的事情解决不了，我短暂是回不去公寓了。可以一直住你这吗？姐~求你了。”  
“你瞎掺和人家的恋爱干什么啊，再说Løren是不是渣男你又没证据，你还去警告人家。”Jisoo怒其不争地说，“还差点把自己搭进去。”  
“怎么就没证据了，我亲眼看到的，我怎么能眼睁睁地看Rosie被骗呢？”Lisa正义感爆棚地说。  
“不要管那么多了，你把窟窿都捅破了，之后Rosie和Løren会自己解决的。”J安抚道。  
“可是……”  
“不要可是了，我去睡美容觉了，你把门窗关好啊。”Jisoo不想继续这个话题，说着打了个呵欠。“你呀，就专注自己的剧情好了，等你有进展在跟我汇报哦，我更期待这个。”

10

“Hi，Kun.”Lisa有点尴尬地挥挥手，“好……好久不见~”  
Kun端着咖啡，去阳台吹吹凉风清醒一下头脑的时候，今天第三次见到了Manoban女士。  
“好久？三个小时有吗？”Kun莞尔，不客气地拆穿她。  
“阿嚏~”Lisa无暇回应，捂住嘴打了个喷嚏，又吸了一下鼻子。  
Kun这才看清她的状态，小巧的鼻子红红的，整个人也缩成一团，气场比上一次见又弱了几分。不由皱了皱眉头，“你在这多久了？冷为什么不进去？”  
“我，我把自己锁外面了……手机也没拿，没法叫醒室友……”啊，Lisa羞耻感爆炸。怎么每一次都会在Kun面前出糗。  
“等我。”Kun回房间拿了一张毛毯蜷成一个团，给Lisa隔空抛了过去，"接着！"  
“谢谢你。”Lisa裹紧了自己，毯子上还有阳光的气味，令人感觉温暖又安心。她又露出了那种小鹿一般的表情，嘟起嘴小声嘟噜道，“感觉债务又增加了。”  
“嗯，记一笔。”Kun耳力惊人，听到并且从容地答道。然后晃了晃手里的手机，“打你电话能叫醒你室友吗？”  
“可以，谢谢你。”Lisa点点头，啊，这次真的和Jisoo说不清了。

11

“谢谢你，‘多次’拯救我们家不成器的孩子。”Jisoo带着Lisa，在阳台和Kun鞠躬致谢，“这么晚打扰你休息了，抱歉。”  
“改天让她请你吃饭。”Jisoo自作主张发出邀请。Lisa在身后不停地扯她的衣服，希望她不要再添乱。  
“没事，不客气。”Kun面对这个类似见家长的场面也有点无能为力，“那你们早点休息。”  
“好的，好的，你也是。再见！再见！”Lisa回应道，把J拉回房间，迅速关上门，一气呵成。真是不知道她下一秒会添油加醋说什么，真的太羞耻了。  
“呐，Lisa，真的是帅哥诶！而且是那种很少见大漂亮类型的帅哥，声音还很有磁性。”Jisoo关上门就在Lisa耳边咕咕上了，“完全你的理想型，可爱性感什么的？看，下次我都给你铺垫上了，怎么感谢我？”  
"你闭嘴呀，你好烦哦。"Lisa恼羞成怒地去捂Jisoo的嘴，急哄哄地把她赶回卧室，“快去睡觉吧你。”  
“睡不着了，睡不着了，听了那样的叫醒服务哪里睡得着哦。”Jisoo笑着揶揄道。  
“你好烦，你好烦，你好烦。”lisa说着便动起手来，攻击好姐妹笑穴。  
“好了，好了，不逗你了 ，我睡了，你记得给人家致谢啊，我说手机。”Jisoo告饶道。  
“我知道的。”Lisa嘟嘴回道。  
Lisa点开微信里小黄人的头像，输入又撤回，输入又撤回。最后艰难敲下了几个字。  
“Kun，今天谢谢你，晚安^_^”  
对方正在输入……  
“没想到一天能在阳台救下两只猫咪，晚安，Lisa。”


	4. 做我男友好吗？

12

“做我男友好吗？”短发女孩满怀期待的眼神闪闪发光，鼓起勇气说出了大胆的话。小脸红扑扑的，不好意思地抿起嘴，说完便把脸侧向一边。  
“我……”  
“嘀——嘀-嘀-，嘀——嘀-嘀-”闹钟准时响起。  
Kun被惊醒，睁开眼，看见的是雪白的天花板。清晨的阳光洒进卧室，勾勒出了窗帘的曲线，闹钟还在嘀嘀作响，一切都在提醒他，刚刚只是一场梦。  
从小到大给他表白过的人不计其数，但是从没有人这样清晰地出现在他梦里。一定是这张脸最近出现得太过频繁。嗯，他给自己找了个满意的解释。

13

“请等等！”Lisa匆忙地从家里出来，追赶差点错过的电梯，她抬头看清眼前人，是他啊。  
“Hi，Kun。”Lisa有点羞涩地微笑道。  
这张面带笑意的脸又刷新到眼前和早上的影像重合，让Kun产生了一丝恍惚。他迟疑地按下电梯关闭键，回应道：“早。”  
不知道如何开启新话题，电梯里的氛围一时有点尴尬。  
“我……”  
“你……”  
两人同时开口。Kun绅士的礼让，“你先。”  
“Jisoo说的对。”Lisa补充道，“我室友。”  
她深呼一口气，鼓起勇气单刀直入：“这么多次麻烦你。不知道你周末有时间吗？我……我请你吃饭。”  
Kun看她局促为难的样子，颇有些被胁迫的架势，刚想开口拒绝。  
“拜托，请不要拒绝。”Lisa说完都不敢看Kun的反应，“就这么决定了，时间地点定位我之后微信发你。”  
说着瞅准电梯开门瞬间，头也不回就跑了。边跑还边敲脑袋自嘲，“Lalisa，你是个成年人了，这种逃避答案的方式可太怂了。”

14

然而这种略显尴尬的碰面又持续了几次。  
两人都觉得很奇妙。以前和邻居能搭上照面的机会几乎为零。现在出门工作能碰上，加班回家能碰上，甚至倒垃圾居然也能碰上。  
说到这儿Lisa就非常后悔了，早知道就不用着急在被解救的第二天一早就约吃饭，显得自己很不矜持。不过，转念又开导自己，只要心里够强大，不显露出尴尬，对方就肯定觉察不到。  
如此频繁地遇到，交谈中自然就会得到一些有效信息。比如Kun知道了Lisa是泰国人，是舞蹈老师。来中国虽然只有几年，但是中文程度很不错，能听说读写，就是一着急的时候会语序混乱，词不达意。  
Lisa也知道了Kun是这个城市知名律所的“首席”实习律师。当然首席是她自己授予的，总觉得Kun一定应该有个了不起的title才合乎他的气质。总之，是个年轻有为的正直青年。  
还有他们都是爱猫人士，区别只在于，Kun只是云养猫，Lisa爱猫还有很多猫。

15

时间很快来到了周末。  
Lisa定的地点是中山路的西餐厅，店面不大，装饰也很简洁。但巧思都在细节处，墙上挂的和角落摆的不知是店主从哪里淘来的中古品，显得轻松又有趣。  
这里应该是Lisa常光顾的店，和她给人的感觉很契合，Kun想。他到得有些早，选了个窗边的位置，点了一杯咖啡，见缝插针地打开笔电开始处理工作。今天他穿得比较休闲轻便，深色衬衣和浅色长裤，即便是这样专注的样子仍引得路人纷纷侧目。  
约定的时间快到了，Kun的手机振动——是Lisa发来的信息：“Kun，可以稍等一下吗？我会晚一些到，突发了一点事。”  
大约几分钟后，Kun看见一个身着运动装的熟悉身影出现在对街。她旁边还有一个长发男孩。Kun几乎一眼就认出来了，是之前在酒吧和Lisa发生过激烈争吵过的那个男孩。两人平静地说了几句话就道别了。Lisa向马路这边走了过来，神情沮丧。  
“Kun，到了很久吗？”Lisa放下包，有些勉强地打起精神，满怀歉意地说，“真不好意思，请你吃饭还让你等。”  
“没关系。”Kun有些莫名的烦闷。在他有限的印象里，Lisa都是面带笑容的，就像小太阳，持续发光发热释放能量，甚至有些难以刹车停不下来。而眼前的她却像刚下过小雨，乌云堆在脸上，闷闷不乐。这一切毫无疑问和刚刚那个男孩有关。但是自己却没有什么立场要求她解释刚刚的状况。  
突然，Lisa好像想通了什么，她的表情多云转晴舒展开来，并直勾勾地盯着他。  
“Kun，做我男朋友好吗？”


	5. 我们什么时候开始？

16

时间仿佛在那一刻停滞了。  
kun愣住了，此刻他的表情一定很精彩，因为已经无暇顾及。前一秒他还在为自己没有立场而烦恼，下一秒梦境里虚幻的画面变成了现实。最可怕的是他意识到自己几乎要脱口而出：好。  
“什么？”他难以置信地问。  
“Kun，做我男友好吗？”Lisa又重复了一遍，咀嚼语句，她也发觉自己表达得不妥，“不，不是真的男友。”  
“就一天。”Lisa伸出食指，用动作辅助语言，又挠挠头，“或者不需要一天，该怎么说呢？”  
“对不起。”Kun真的生气了，感情不是儿戏。  
他打断了Lisa，时间太短他没法理清确切想法，就是当下最直接的反应，他说：“Lisa，我觉得你需要清楚，你和你男友的感情游戏不需要多一个人参与。”  
“不，不是这样的。”Lisa激动地蹦起来，她摁住了Kun的手，阻止他离开。  
虽然这个做法有些突然，有些荒谬，但是直觉告诉她，如果不这么做，她有可能失去眼前这个人，而她清楚地知道，她舍不得。  
“刚刚我看见了。”  
“那不是我男朋友。”  
两人几乎同时说出口。  
“他是我朋友Rosie的男友。”Lisa着急补充。  
“对不起，让你困扰了。”Lisa放开手，抽泣起来。“我真的很冒失，但我真的一时间想不到更好的办法和更合适的人。”  
很难形容此刻Kun的心情，就像过山车冲到了顶点，又急速下降。还没平稳行驶，又天旋地转地在轨道上划了个圈，被重力提起的心脏又回到了原位，失而复得。  
他看着沮丧不语的Lisa，暗自叹了一口气。  
“给我你的解释，如果合理，我可以帮你。”  
Lisa看向他，眼里还噙着泪。她开始慢慢组织语言，给Kun讲述事情的原委。  
Lisa和Rosie还有长发男孩Løren是一起来中国发展的朋友。Lisa和Rosie关系非常好，是那种彼此没有秘密的朋友。三人吃在一起玩在一起，自然而然，Rosie和Løren恋爱了。  
Rosie和Lisa分享了她的喜悦。Lisa起初是很替Rosie高兴的，都是朋友，而Løren她也信得过。但是Rosie和Løren单独相处的时间越多，留给Lisa的时间就越少。渐渐的Lisa就常常一个人被晾在一边了。  
再后来，就在不久前，一次工作中，Lisa撞见Løren和另一个女孩纠缠不清。心中的埋怨终于找到了出口。在没有求证的情况下，Lisa第一时间告诉了Rosie，又亲自去找Løren算账——就是Kun酒吧遇到的Lisa那一幕。  
Lisa自持正义，觉得自己揭穿了渣男的真面目。Rosie固然会生气，但是肯定只是一时的，之后等Rosie想明白会理解她的。对此她非常有信心。直到刚刚为止，她都觉得自己所作所为没有任何问题。  
可是Løren去工作室堵到了她，告诉了她Rosie的决定，而他不准备接受。  
Rosie单方面地决定和Løren分手，退回到朋友位置。并不是因为Lisa撞见的事。Lisa撞到场合其实是个误会，男孩和牵扯到的另一个人都能自证清白，而且Løren也得到了女友的谅解。Rosie也不是不爱Løren了。  
分手的原因是Lisa。  
Lisa的做法让Rosie意识到自己只顾和Løren的恋爱，忽视了最重要的朋友——Lisa的感受。如果一切都没有发生，大家还都是朋友，就可以回到最初的样子。  
“所以你的朋友，在你和她男友中选择了你。”Kun总结道。  
“是的。可他们明明没有错。捣乱的人明明是我。”Lisa觉得一切的始作俑者就是自己。虽然Lisa本意是为了Rosie讨回公道，但是不得不承认的是，她是有私心的，希望Rosie还是能向着自己更多一些。  
而Rosie甚至可以为她做到这么多，比她想的还要多。当友情和爱情放在天平上的时候，Rosie更在乎的是她的感受。  
“我希望和Rosie和好如初。能让她放心地Løren在一起。我不能让她失去爱情，一切都该在应有的位置。”  
“怎么都好，如果让Rosie知道我也有男朋友的话，她应该就能安心了。”Lisa说完又低下了头，不敢去看Kun的眼睛。“不用是真的，只要让她以为是真的就好了。”  
“可你并没有问我，我的感情状况？”Kun搅拌着面前的咖啡，语气平静地说：“你就那么自信，我是单身吗？”  
Lisa真的慌了，直愣愣地望着Kun。是啊，这么优秀的男孩子怎么会是一个人呢。她擅自把Kun划到了自己的阵营。甚至她从来都没有考虑过这个可能性，她不自主就排除了Kun可能有女友这个选项。  
“我，你……你有女友的话，就当我刚刚都没有说过，对不起。”Lisa感到前所未有的委屈，而她的委屈都没有理直气壮的理由。鲁莽的一直是她。  
“我有啊。”Kun故意停顿了一下，又慢悠悠地补充道，“不过是限时的。”  
Lisa心跳漏了一拍，是她想的那样吗？  
他决定不再逗她，“Lisa，我们什么时候开始。”  
Lisa再看向Kun的时候，天都亮了。


	6. 原来Kun也害怕啊

17

“天呐，这么幼稚的建议，隔壁帅哥居然会同意？”Jisoo一脸难以置信的表情。虽然只打过一次交道，Kun在Jisoo的印象中是个有些清冷的男孩，不像是会答应这种提议的人。  
她扫了一旁憨笑的Lisa。嗯，果然是色令智昏，色令智昏啊。  
“啧，你们真的不对劲，哪里怪怪的。”  
“怪可爱的？”Lisa笑嘻嘻地说，从下午开始她的情绪就一直很高涨。刚刚和Kun在一起时候还压抑着不敢完全表现出来，而在Jisoo面前就肆意妄为了。  
Jisoo大力拧着Lisa的小圆脸，恶狠狠地说：“少跟我嬉皮笑脸！你会这么好跟我交代的彻彻底底？老实说目的何在？”  
Lisa本就长手长脚，此刻化身为粘人怪，枯藤绕树一般缠着Jisoo，用撒娇的语气说：“帮帮我～Jisoo姐。帮我想想主意，怎么才能让Rosie信服。你知道的，她一眼就能看穿我。说不定还要向你求证的，Jisoo姐～帮我把故事编圆了吧。”  
“那你还想这么个馊主意。”Jisoo嗔怒道，转念一想又有些赞许，孩子长大了，办法花样还挺多，“能和隔壁帅哥有这么进一步的发展，这招倒不昏。”  
“我根本没想那么多！我只是想尽快地解决问题。但凡有第二个人选，我都不会找Kun的。你都不知道我在他面前有多糗。”Lisa竭力解释道，说着还嘟起了嘴。  
Jisoo回敬她一副这话谁信的表情。  
“那现在就是我和Kun，把约Rosie出来吃饭？在她面前佯装情侣。如果Rosie追问起来，前面的就照实说，后面就是相处起来很不错就确定恋爱了，这样吗？”Lisa端出自己打了半天草稿的剧本。  
“这后面和照实说也没差啊。”Jisoo吐槽道，“你俩演技够支撑这一局约会吗？Rosie问谁追谁，你怎么说？"  
“我追的他啊。”Lisa肯定地说，“不能让人家帮忙，还承担这么多。不过演技呢，他我不知道，我只知道自己可能不太行，没什么信心。”  
Jisoo默默翻了个白眼，“你至少和人家把剧本对对清楚。我都替你捏汗，都是男女朋友了，基本信息要了解，情侣之间的默契也要有，不然一下就穿帮了。”  
她接着又说：“建议你们先去‘约会’实践一下两人的相处，情侣照呢至少拍个九宫格，朋友圈对Rosie可见，造造势。多做一些事前准备，之后再约Rosie见面的时候，被看穿的几率就小一些。”  
Lisa觉得Jisoo的办法相当不错，抱住Jisoo一顿猛亲，“mua~谢谢Jisoo姐，最爱你了。”  
“可是这么多要求会不会有点得寸进尺啊？让Kun配合我做这么多……”Lisa停下动作，皱着眉头有些顾虑地看着Jisoo，“他会不会觉得我好烦？”  
Jisoo一边整理被Lisa弄乱的发型，一边嫌弃地说：“你都得寸进尺地让人家大帅哥做限定男友了，初一都做了还怕十五？”

18

点开手机的新消息，洋洋洒洒一篇超长攻略——是Lisa发给他的约会剧本。事无巨细，包括她明天的穿着，游乐场的安全事项，甚至还有演技指导贴士。  
聊天框一直显示正在输入中，却迟迟没有下文。Kun干脆拨通了电话。  
Lisa正蜷成一团蹲在沙发上，忐忑地等着Kun回复。手机突然响了，她慌忙地摁下了接通。  
“喂……Kun，消息收到了吗？”声音抖抖的，透露出一种不自信，“是……是不是太啰嗦了。”  
“嗯，收到了，攻略很详尽。”他完全可以想象现在一墙之隔Lisa的状态，微不可查地扯出了一个微笑。  
“那还有什么需要补充，或者你还有什么建议吗?”Lisa虚心地询问。  
“我没问题，倒是你，明天还这么紧张的话，可是会演砸的。”  
“瞧……瞧不起谁呢？”Lisa的斗志被激发了，输人不输阵，“拍照我可是专业的！演戏我也可以！”  
“最好是这样，早点休息，晚安。"Kun笑着答道。  
“你也是！晚安！！”Lisa愤愤不平地说。

19

次日，游乐场。  
“这里也拍一张吧？”Lisa挑好角度，背后是电影小镇的街景，构图完美。  
她抬起头看向Kun，第一次发现Kun好高啊，她可以完全躲在他的影子里。平时只看脸不觉得会有那么高，穿平底鞋的她只能越过Kun肩头一点点。  
Kun把头伸到镜头里和Lisa靠在一起。镜头里的男孩和女孩嘴角划出了同样的弧度，愉快的氛围被相机记录了下来。  
配合Lisa的作战计划，Kun今天的穿着也是轻松简约的风格——牛仔裤加T恤的基本搭配。虽然款式有差别，但是一眼看上去就是couple味十足的情侣装。  
“想喝这个吗？”Kun指着面前的酒桶车，是人气饮料黄油啤酒！  
“嗯，好呀。”Lisa微笑点头。  
Kun买了两杯，一杯普通的，一杯冰沙的，供Lisa挑选。  
苏打水冒着气泡，上面盖着浓厚的奶泡，看上去和啤酒一模一样，尝一口却是甜腻的味道。  
“什么嘛，是汽水沙冰和奶油。”Lisa选了那杯冰沙的，吸了一口。她记得Kun好像只喝热的和常温的。  
“小孩子喝的，有酒精会不太好。”Kun不置可否，“不过，味道不错。”  
“嗯，挺甜的。”Lisa皱着鼻子挤出一个微笑。  
Kun又抿了一口。  
Lisa突然笑得更开心了，“Kun，你别动哦，我给你拍一张！”  
“咔嚓。”Lisa摁下快门，“等等手机再补一张。”  
Lisa今天准备得也很充分。淡淡的妆容，顺滑的短发，发尾烫成了微卷，俏皮可爱，显得认真又不会太隆重。她带了胶片机，手机也充满了电。  
“帅气小老头。”Lisa向名模Kun展示她拍的大片。  
Kun的那杯没有吸管，像所有这类饮品一样，喝完就会长出一圈白白的小胡子。  
“哈哈哈哈。”Kun开朗地大笑。  
Lisa也想玩，但是她那杯是冰沙，还被她搅烂了，不仅达不到一样的效果，反而冰到了嘴。她抿嘴的样子娇憨十足，Kun笑得更灿烂了。  
笑声是传递快乐的音符，Lisa也忍不住跟着大笑了起来。  
“你应该多笑的！你笑起来真好看！” Lisa盯着Kun由衷地说。  
Kun一直很抗拒漂亮、好看的标签。在一些语境里男生之间互相调侃好看，总暗含着一些不可名状的恶意。曾经为了证明自己足够man，Kun也做过一些现在回想起来挺可笑的事。  
但是现在的他已经不再为别人的评价所左右了。他知道真正自己是怎样。  
Lisa说他好看，他是开心的，他愿意接受她真诚的赞美。  
主题乐园就是有这样的魔力，就在昨天Lisa还在担心自己会因为过度紧张而误事。但Kun的激将法奏效了。Lisa被不认输情绪主导，一切都进展得那么自然。她的本性一点点外露，甚至有些反客为主。  
她开始毫不刻意地人间观察。对象就是她的限时男友Kun。她惊喜地发现完璧一般的Kun，也有一些小秘密。  
比如，Kun的耳朵是会不受控制地变红的。虽然他解释说是过敏，可哪有那么巧呢，被调侃的时候会过敏，靠近的时候会过敏，牵手的时候会过敏……  
比如，Kun应该是恐高的。陪她坐过山车的时候就是在逞能。下来的时候虽然什么都没说，十分镇定，但原本就白皙的脸就更白上了几分。  
“这个看上去好刺激呀！"Lisa兴冲冲地指着木乃伊主题的过山车说，两眼放光地看向Kun， “玩吗？"  
“走。"Kun牵起Lisa手，但是视死如归的表情出卖了他。  
“不了，我不想玩了，刘海会飞上天。”Lisa于心不忍，不该逗他的。她吐吐舌头，摇了摇Kun的胳膊，扯了个特别瞎的理由。“拍出来的照片会难看。走，我们去玩鬼屋吧！”  
这个游乐场鬼屋是行尸走肉的电影主题，声、光、电效果做得十分逼真，临场感十足。  
成群结队的僵尸们血肉模糊地匍匐在地上、门上、窗边，面目狰狞。他们用力摇晃着铁网，仿佛下一秒就要夺门而出。  
进来之前，喊得有多嚣张，怂的就有多彻底的Lisa，压根就没有什么游玩体验。她全程低着头缩在Kun的身后，紧紧拽住他的衣服，一点一点往前挪。  
僵尸们的攻击方式很多样，有的会从铁网后伸出手，有的会突然会从街角窜出。  
Kun调整了前进的队形，将Lisa护在自己的半径内，握住她的手，给她支持。  
好不容易捱到快结束，后方闸门大开，喷涌出大量僵尸。其中有一只真人扮演的僵尸，贴脸杀到Lisa的面前。  
“啊——！”整个场馆响彻Lisa的尖叫。  
因为真人NPC僵尸伸手试图要抓住她。  
Kun环住Lisa，转身用后背隔开了她与僵尸。他轻轻拍着Lisa，安抚惊魂未定的她，“别怕，我在这。”  
Lisa本能地往安全的地方躲，一头扎进了温暖的怀抱。她伏在Kun的胸口，双手紧紧地抱住他。令人安心的温度从胸口传递到脸上，给她染上了羞怯的腮红。好在场馆里光线昏暗，无人发现。  
Lisa没有抬头去看Kun的表情，她定在那里没有动。  
因为她又多发现了Kun一个小秘密。  
贴在胸膛的左耳可以清晰地听到Kun的心跳。  
“砰、砰、砰”跳得特别快，特别快。  
“原来Kun也害怕啊。"


	7. 红烧虾

21  
秋天的天气就是这么清爽，Lisa的心情也一样，甚至连恼人排队都令她开心，所有的事情都在往好的方向转变。  
在贩售纪念品的商店里，Lisa挑选了一个青蛙发卡戴在头上，搞怪地向Kun展示。“好看吗？bro”  
Kun弯弯嘴角，轻抬了一下下巴，表示认同。  
Lisa不满他的回答方式，继续追问，“那是我好看，还是发卡好看？"  
“你好看。”Kun不假思索地回答。  
“诶，不应该回答都好看或者发卡好看吗？”  
“说真话也不行吗？”Kun回她。  
Lisa无端惹了个大红脸。下意识要去锤Kun，手伸出去又缩了回来。从鬼屋出来后她就特别容易脸红。可恶明明心跳得厉害的是Kun，他却像无事发生一样，异常镇定。所以Lisa脑子冒出的那个万分之一可能的、旖旎的粉红气泡被她无情地戳破了，她亲耳听到的那个过速的心跳，可能就只是单纯的害怕吧。  
商店街上的玩乐也有很多选择，路过游戏摊位的时候，Lisa突然停下，盯着奖品挪不开脚步。Kun顺着她的视线看去，是个小黄人玩偶，是刚刚店里没有的款式，应该是限定商品。“想要吗？”  
“嗯。”Lisa点头回应，她是游戏黑洞体质，逢赌必输，朋友圈有名的慈善赌王。况且这个还不是单纯靠运气就能得到的奖励，投球要达到一定命中率才可以。“可是我投不进那么多，算了吧。”  
“我可以试试。”老实讲换做其他游戏的话，Kun也挺黑洞的，但是这个恰好是他擅长的投篮。而且小黄人也不是最高奖励，五投三中就可以了。  
“真的吗？”Lisa克制不住雀跃起来。  
“信我。”  
Kun挽起袖子，把刘海向后推，露出光洁的额头。篮球在Kun的指尖转动。他眯着眼睛瞄准，大臂小臂手腕呈三个标准的90度，堪称完美的投球姿势。轻轻一掷，篮球在空中划出了个理想的弧度。Kun自信微笑，手感告诉他这球有了。  
果然，篮球不偏不倚地落入袋中。  
Lisa快乐地与他击掌。接下来的第二球仿佛受到了加持，也顺利地投入。  
只要一球，就可以拿到心仪的玩偶了。Lisa在一旁抿着嘴唇、屏住呼吸，在心里默默给Kun加油。  
还是一样漂亮的弧度，没有意外，第三球也稳稳地落入球袋。  
Lisa原地蹦了起来，“太棒了！”弹无虚发，Kun的每一球都命中了，连后面两球都不用再投了。  
Kun终于露出了这个年纪该有的表情，臭屁地指了指了自己的脸颊，“奖励。”  
Lisa开心极了，没有想太多就亲了上去，和Kun的球技一样一气呵成没有停顿。  
这下Kun终于不止耳朵红了，脸也红了。  
“我要那个小黄人。”Lisa对工作人员说。“对的，那个的一脸坏笑的还脸红的！"  
Kun合理怀疑Lisa在内涵他。  
反射弧超长的Lisa直到把小黄人抱在怀里，才意识到刚刚自己做了多么个了不起的举动。  
她用玩偶半遮着脸偷瞟Kun。这次Kun脸上的潮红褪得特别慢。可他的脸红就是证据啊，昭示着Lisa刚刚的罪行，所以Lisa的脸也无可避免的红着。  
两只煮熟的大虾在夕阳下漫步，有一句没一句地搭着话，自欺欺人地认为是晚霞太红，所以灼得人也通红。  
晚餐是在酒店顶楼的露天餐厅，视野很好，夜风微凉，月亮很美。  
如果没有最后插曲的话，真是完美的一天，Lisa事后回想。  
“今天谢谢你，我真的特别开心，一切比我想的还要更好。”Lisa向Kun告别，“那么再见！”  
“我也是，再见！”Kun站在原地没有动，目送Lisa回家。  
明明是门对门的距离，但这奇妙的氛围却透露出浓浓的不舍。  
时间一秒一秒过去了。Lisa家的门却迟迟没有打开，她背对着Kun，头越来越低。  
“怎么了？”Kun关切地问。  
“Kun……Jisoo不在家，但是钥匙在家……”Lisa小声说。  
“？”Kun不解地看着她。  
“我……我忘记带钥匙出门了……”Lisa望着Kun。


	8. 全力以赴的世界

22  
“进来吧。”Kun打开门。  
Lisa并不是第一次来Kun家，上次给小Leo交赎金的时候，就闯入过一次。不过当时注意力都在孩子身上。全然没有注意到Kun家的样子。  
“你是一个人住吗？会不会打扰到别人？”Lisa怯怯地问。  
“你觉得呢？”Kun的家是个简单的套间，但是房间被打通了，通透的玻璃门隔断了卧室与客厅，厨房也是开放式的，答案一目了然。  
她换上了Kun的拖鞋，迅速找了个最近的沙发上坐了下来。  
“挺……干净整洁的，你家。”Lisa嘿嘿干笑了两声，不失尴尬地岔开话题。  
“有请阿姨定期来整理，喝什么？”Kun解答了Lisa的疑惑。  
“水就行，谢谢！”  
Kun给Lisa倒了一杯水，给自己开了一罐咖啡。  
可太糗了，如果说今天一天只是到告别为止，Lisa可以给自己评个八十分。可最后这插曲直接拉到不及格。“我联系一下Jisoo姐……没准她就快回家了。”  
“我……平时真的没这么丢三落四的。”她小声咕噜，试图挽尊。  
“那我岂不是很幸运，可以碰到两次。”Kun用目光瞟了一眼阳台。  
“嘿，Kun，你很喜欢咖啡吗？”Lisa见挽救彻底无望忙扯开话题。  
Kun指了指书桌的码放一堆资料，“功课还没做完。”  
“唔，其实你可以拒绝我的，至少，至少不用全都答应，害你弄到这么晚。”Lisa有点不好意思了。看来是之前的攻略计划得太满了，没有考虑Kun可能还有自己的事。  
Kun自己也是意外的，事情一步一步发展到现在，眼前这个女孩兀自闯进他的生活，他的一切反应都和他原本的自我认知，产生了偏差。怕麻烦的他，会同意Lisa不合情理的请求。平静生活好像一堵墙，裂开一条缝，里面开出一朵明丽的小黄花。  
“晚上做事情更专注。今天我玩得也很尽兴，你安排得很好。”Kun宽慰道，“现在素材够了吗？”  
“太多了！只挑九张出来可太难了，我得整理整理。”Lisa兴奋地说。  
“那我先去做事了，你有什么需要跟我说。”  
“你忙，你忙！”  
23  
Lisa点开与Jisoo的微信聊天框。  
Lalalalisa:Jisoo姐！Help me，你什么时候回家？  
Jisoo: ？这边秀结束，开车回去的话，最快也要1个小时。  
Lalalalisa：唔，钥匙我落在家里，现在回不去了。我在等你回家呢。  
Jisoo: 你现在在哪里？有地方呆吗？  
Lalalalisa：你猜？  
Jisoo: 你回公寓了？  
Lalalalisa：我和Rosie还没和解呢，没脸回去……  
Jisoo: ！！！Lalisa!  
Jisoo: 你不会在隔壁吧？你们？从早到晚一整天，OMG……我知道了，今晚我不回家了。  
Lalalalisa：！！！Jisoo姐你别闹，快回来。Help me!  
Jisoo: 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，她们叫我了，之后说。  
Lalalalisa：你快回来啊！我认真的！  
24  
如果是用小猫做比方的话，猫妈妈Lisa甚至比小Leo更闹腾一些。虽然她已经竭力控制不发出声音了。Kun抬头的时候总会看见她的小脑袋在晃悠或者肩膀耸动，不知道在快乐什么。  
突然她回头对上他的视线，冲他微笑。“抱歉有吵到你吗？”  
“没，没。”Kun有种偷看被抓到的窘迫，忙喝一口咖啡掩饰。  
“Jisoo姐说过1个小时她就回来了，还要打扰你一会儿。”  
“嗯。没事。我也还需要再工作一段时间。”  
“那我可以看一下那边吗？”Lisa指的是堆满CD还有一些照片的墙角。  
“都可以，你随意。”  
Lisa对摄影很有兴趣，进屋的时候就注意到这里。这里和房间单调整洁大基调不太吻合，有种凌乱的自由，显然是动的比较多来不及打理的样子。  
不知道是不是Kun的个人趣味，和音乐相关的东西最多。堆叠在一起的CD，类型很杂，POP、EDM、CLASSLC trance各种各样，墙上也有不少音乐主题的海报和音乐现场的照片。  
拍摄的照片里单色的居多，红的炙热，蓝的静谧，十分纯粹。  
有一张黑白合影吸引了她，因为照片里的人不约而同地没看镜头，甚至没露脸，但是齐刷刷地比了九的手势，她想这一定有特别的含义。Kun身形和脸型很容易判断，中间穿白训练服的一定就是他。  
不多的单人写真里，都是别人记录的他，或侧写或背影。一张脏辫造型打碟的照片，Lisa看了很久才敢确信，主要和现在的他反差太大了。不过她在意的并不是这些，因为不管外在造型变成什么样，遵从内心的想法才最重要，她觉得照片里Kun很快乐也很真实。  
这好像是Kun的另一个世界，和她的世界相似的另一个世界。  
“Kun很喜欢音乐吧？”Lisa翻阅着照片，突然开口。  
“嗯，怎么突然这么问？”  
“看你的照片就这么觉得了，可和你现在的做的工作好像很不一样。”Lisa问得有些欲言又止。  
Kun却读懂了Lisa的言外之意，“我很喜欢音乐，也很喜欢现在的工作。不存在为了什么而放弃什么。”  
“那个梦不会放下，只是现在有更想做的事，更值得全力以赴的事。”  
不愧是Kun呢，Lisa由衷地笑了出来，“嗯，想做的事情就去做，不是现在那是什么时候呢？"  
小黄花开得更鲜艳了，歪着头对他说：“Kun，下次去看我跳舞吧？”  
我也想给你看我全力以赴的世界呢。


	9. 未完成的吻

25

时针走到十二的时候，Kun的工作终于告一段落。他看向Lisa，不知什么时候她已经睡着了。呼吸均匀地歪倒在沙发上，难怪都没有再听到她发出的小动静。  
没有醒着时候的那么俏皮张扬，Lisa的睡相倒是挺安静的。整齐的刘海也不似醒着的时候那么完美，生动地劈出一条小岔，蜿蜒到额顶。长长的睫毛像小刷子搭了下来，脸颊肉嘟嘟地让人想戳一戳。而她嘴角还噙着笑意，应该是梦见了开心的事。她似乎对Kun少了一份对男孩应有的戒心，这让Kun既安心又担心。  
Kun希望她睡得舒服一些，取来了毛毯给她搭上，并尝试去调整她别扭的睡姿。Lisa好像感应到了依靠，像溺水的人找到了浮木，顺势就搭了上来。嘴里还轻轻嘟囔了一声，“Kun……”  
温暖气息喷到Kun的颈侧。他几乎可以肯定自己是脸红了，女孩身上熟悉的味道，勾起了今天一些片段的回忆，这使他体温上升，心跳也改变了节奏。  
也是这样幽暗的环境里，她曾经紧紧地搂着他，听着他的心跳。那时他还来不及正视自己的心意，更不知如何得体地回应。能做的只剩下掩饰，幸好Lisa都没有察觉到端倪。  
热气撩过脸颊，又唤起了她亲过的触感。一切他刻意遗忘的瞬间席卷着感官的记忆排山倒海地袭来。这是一种从未有过的体验，Kun觉得心里涌动的情愫越来越清晰，越来越肯定。  
一切他对这个女孩的与众不同都昭示着一个事实。他喜欢他，就像他确信他的其他热爱一样。  
“想做就去做，不是现在是什么时候呢？”女孩的刚刚的话语此刻也在他脑中盘旋，用轻柔的语调蛊惑着他。  
他捧起她的脸。  
“叮—”的一声。门铃将动作生生打断，Kun意识到自己刚刚的举动……  
并非难以置信，但是任何解释的言语，都不能成为开脱的借口，他无法自圆其说。他再次确信，他就是喜欢她。  
突然想到自己曾写下的歌词：My baby girl，yes ，I wanna get love.   
那个朦胧的轮廓，此刻具象起来。  
26  
Lisa做了个特别的梦，在梦里Kun和她在一起，他们的脸几乎就要贴上了，她听得到他有力的心跳和越来越急促的呼吸，就只差一个吻的距离了。以至于醒来的时候她脸上都是通红的。Lalisa你最近真的好奇怪啊，想什么呢，她对自己说。  
关于前一天的真实记忆还停留在翻相册有一句没一句的聊天中，又没醉怎么就睡着了呢？她头一次对自己这个哪里都能秒睡的技能，感到懊恼了。  
“Lisa啊，你醒了？”Jisoo探出头问。  
“嗯，Jisoo姐你什么时候回来的？”  
“昨天结束得比预计的晚了一些，我到家都凌晨了……我发誓，第一时间我就去接你了啊！”Jisoo一副求表扬的神情，“我去敲门的时候你已经在人家沙发上睡着了。”  
“拜托你可长点心吧，还好隔壁帅哥靠谱，没有趁人之危。”Jisoo戳了戳Lisa的脸。  
“Kun不会的，你多心了。”Lisa下意识地护短，（隔壁某人打了个喷嚏）“那……我怎么回来的呢？”  
“能怎么回来，你那种情况还能走回来吗？我可抱不动你。”Jisoo不置可否。  
“隔壁帅哥还是蛮有男友力的，虽然看起来高高瘦瘦的。哇哦，能打横把你给抱起来，就公主抱那种抱法。”说着还比划了一下当时的情形，“你睡得跟小猪一样，还往人家怀里拱……”  
“啊……什么呀！”Lisa急忙用被子捂住了脸，视线又往下，脸就更红了，她裹紧了自己的小兔子睡衣。“睡衣……”  
“傻丫头想什么呢？睡衣我帮你换的。”Jisoo简直没眼看。  
“那我睡相很有难看吗？”Lisa还在纠结一些细节。虽然她已经不差再多出一次糗了，但是只要有万分之一的可能，她还是希望在Kun面前有个加分项的。  
“反正难不难看都被看到了。不过那小子抱你的时候，脸也挺红的，不知道是因为害羞呢，还是你太沉，总之你们半斤八两，哈哈哈哈。”  
“我也发现他很容易脸红。我亲他的时候，刷一下就变脸了……”Lisa说完就后悔了，立马捂住了嘴。  
“什么？什么？哇哦，我喜欢！你们进展也太……快展开说说！”Jisoo摇着Lisa的胳膊激动地问。  
“没有！我乱说的，你听错了。”Lisa否认，虽然那个吻确有其事，但是与其说那是吻，不如说是朋友之间打闹不小心地触碰更贴切，“哎，要是昨天有钥匙就好了。”  
“有带钥匙可就没有公主抱了。”Jisoo看着她故作正经地说。  
“不过因为这样我有更了解Kun了。他坚定又执着，完全知道自己努力的方向！”他比我想的还要更好。可那么好的Kun，只是我的限时男友，Lisa心中有个声音小小地叹息。  
“知道了，知道了。”想听的八卦一句也没套出来，反嗅到了狗粮的气息，Jisoo打断她。“对了，快洗漱，刚刚阿姨有电话你，她好像还挺急的，你赶快她回电话哦。”  
Jisoo说的阿姨是Lisa的妈妈。她们每天都要通电话的。  
“嗯，好。”

27  
“Kun今天的状态很好，演练得不错。”师父首肯道。  
“这个案子的资料你拿去研究一下，结合你之前的经验，应该能独立胜任。”师父从抽屉里拿出了新案子的文件夹，摆在Kun面前，“下午的时候委托人会过来，你去准备一下。”  
“准备得充分一些，有助于建立信任感，你明白的。”  
“谢谢师父。一定不会让你失望的。”  
Kun等这一天很久了，兴奋与紧张并存。人生的旋律仿佛突然按下了快进键。事业也好，爱情也好，一切他想要的都渐渐明朗起来。  
微信窗口里，有Lisa发来的信息。  
Lisa：看朋友圈哦，我发合影了，(^^)y  
那是一条标准九宫格朋友圈，照片都是Lisa精心挑选出来的。不全是合影，有Kun拍的她，也有她拍的Kun。有两人的影子叠在一起亲吻的样子，那是他们借位拍的。其实所有里面最亲密照片，也不过就是两人挽着手的样子。照片中两人都笑得很开心，而这千真万确。配文是 Steady me，my boy 。  
Kun和她没有共同的好友，无从知道这条朋友圈是否达到了Lisa的预期。  
他给照片点了赞，却没有评论。默默存下了那张微笑的合影，并在聊天窗口回复，Me too，my girl。  
  
28  
但是生活远没有那么简单，并不是你努力索取，就能给你想要回应。就算一切都就绪只差最后一步，也难以预料到会有怎样的插曲。  
Kun又拿出手机，翻看那一条未接来电——Lisa打来的。那时他正在和委托人确认案件信息。等他有时间回拨的时候，却始终无人接听。  
他等了很久，Lisa都没有再打过来。  
微信窗口还是他发的那条消息，Me too，my girl。  
但是他的girl突然消失了。  
他已经72个小时没有听到那所求于人时奶声奶气的声音了。  
也没有在上班、加班下班的时候遇上那个阳光的笑容。  
甚至他点开通话记录的时候，都没有属于她的来电，没有她的任何消息。  
他能反复观看的只有那张合影。那张笑得很开心的合影，提醒他那是不久之前真实发生过的事。  
也只有在工作的时候他才能将情绪暂时抛开。他自嘲原来自己陷得比想象的深。   
他开始后悔了，后悔那天晚上未说出口的告白、未完成的吻。


	10. 请多关照

29

Kun热爱音乐，也写过很多歌，包括情歌，都是包揽词曲创作的完整表达。他曾经不止一次去尝试描摹一个“理想的她”，用自己的方式去诠释对她的感觉。  
而Lisa的样子和他的描摹并不相似，她就是她，鲜活生动，有不完美地方，但正是这些不完美让虚无的想象变得真切。  
那个“理想的她”逐渐丰满起来，声音是上升的腔调奶声奶气，笑容是太阳的弧度充满热情，是Lisa。  
在她之后他一切的想象都与她有关。  
他开始不由自主地胡思乱想，她的不告而别是不是有迫不得已的原因。  
他们会不会就此就失去关联。这种怅然若失的感觉太要命了，他不允许这样的事情发生。

30

“Lisa，她回家了。”Kun终于遇到了Jisoo。  
“回泰国。走的时候很匆忙，我现在也联系不上她。”Jisoo表示歉意地说，“Leo还在我家，她应该也会很快就回来的，不用担心。”  
“谢谢。”Kun终于把悬着心放回了原处。不是他想的任意一个可怕的可能。现在知道了她的去向，她安全无虞，最重要的是他还可以再见到她。  
忙碌的工作是治疗相思病的药剂，棘手的案件得以顺利解决。  
而最终的药到病除的良方是他的女孩终于回复了他的消息。  
Lisa：Kun，对不起，太突然了，我的签证出了问题，我回家了。给你的留言好像也没有发送出去，让你担心了对不起。  
Kun：……你现在在哪里？  
Lisa：机场……

31

Kun觉得自己魔怔了。当看到那个日思夜想的女孩给他挥手打招呼的时候，竟然生出了一种不真实的感觉，他快步向她走去，以免一个不小心，又把她弄丢了。  
“Kun，你怎么在这？”Lisa欣喜地问。  
包裹着委屈和怒意，他捧起了她的脸，就像那天夜里一样。去他妈的理智，他做了此刻他最想做的事——重重地吻了下去。  
唇与唇紧紧地贴在一起。  
Lisa瞪大眼睛，想说出口的话变成了嚼碎的音节。  
“唔......”  
Kun趁机攻城略地，调整了啃咬的角度，让这个吻更加深入。  
强硬的碰撞和柔软的触感，密不透风地向Lisa袭来。缺氧的窒息感，让Lisa别无选择，只能攀住Kun的背，支撑自己不要倒下去。  
“唔，Kun。”Lisa气若游丝地喊了一声，企图唤回Kun的理智。  
Kun停了下来，他的理智并没有出走，他只是单纯地不想结束，她的唇是那么温润那么柔软，让人难以自拔。他又轻覆那柔软的所在，沉溺其中。  
一时间暴风骤雨转化成绵密的小雨，他的唇温柔地与她厮磨。  
Lisa获得了片刻喘息的机会，她的心在咚咚咚地捶个不停，疾风骤雨般的吻轰得她大脑一片空白。而现在轻吻才是她习惯的属于Kun的温柔和包容。他轻轻地吸吮，像品尝着什么绝世美好。而Lisa的理智也一点点被吞噬。  
他轻咬她唇珠，这个动情的举动彻底地崩掉了她的最后一根弦。Lisa也沦陷了。这个人是Kun，这就足够了。  
Kun感受到了Lisa的变化，不知所措的她开始回应他，主动索取更多。这无疑是最好的鼓励，他托住她的后脑，把她搂在怀中，吻得更深了……

32

不知道过了多久两人才分开。  
Lisa将头埋在Kun胸口，大口喘着气。过了半晌，她终于抬起头，盯着Kun的眼睛无声地控诉，希望他给她解释现在的状况，解释这个吻的含义。  
Kun把她揽入怀里，此时的他没法直视她的眼睛，他无法控制脸上的表情和心里的冲动。  
但有些事情一定要做，比如这个吻。而有些话他也一定要说。  
“我不能帮你去骗你朋友了。”  
“嗯？”Lisa抬头看他，大大的眼里有大大的疑惑。  
“Lisa，我不想骗别人、骗自己，更不能骗你。”Kun迎上了她的目光。  
“我爱你。”  
他坚定地说出一直想说的话。  
“我想和你在一起。”  
Lisa没有回答，她只是静静地看着Kun。  
Kun第一次知道，原来一秒都那么漫长，比一个世纪都长。他像一个虔诚的囚徒等待她的审判。  
“糟了。”Lisa终于开口，皱着眉头苦恼地说，“想了很久，我都找不到拒绝你理由。”  
她微笑地环上了他的脖颈，用吻给出了回应。  
“请多关照，my boy。”  
“请多关照，my girl。”  
  
<全文完>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我爱的不是你的完美无缺，  
>  而是当我察觉爱你的时候，  
>  你的那点小瑕疵我也超爱。  
>  只因为你是你，这就够了。  
>  [KUNSA]  
>  这段话是我写这篇文字的初衷，希望看完的你也这么觉得。  
>  感谢看到这里的朋友。  
>  可能会有三个番外，^_^那么再会。


End file.
